Tian Xin
Tian Xin (田欣) is a main character from ''KO One'' (終極一班). Her little brother, Tian Hong Guang is the legendary KO 1. She became the homeroom teacher of the Ultimate Class in hopes to be their light of guidance. As a person, she is kindhearted, fun-loving and likes to babble a lot when she gets upset. Profile Title: English Teacher Name: Tian Xin Age: 25 years old Education: Specialized in English Language The current mentor and English teacher of the Ultimate Class. Serious in teaching and not giving up on any students, she won the Ba Le Excellent Teacher Cup. Close fitting tops and miniskirts are her favorites. Tian Xin is undoubtedly the man's favorite and the woman's hated. But the optimistic but naive her does not care about other people's eyes. Her biggest dream is to have a relationship similar to those in Idol Dramas, even though her unrealistic romances usually end with breaking up. Even though breaking up is common for her, she continues to stand on her feet bravely. This leads to Da Dong, who had a crush on her, to keep looking out for her, fearing that she will be cheated by a bad man. Tian Xin is the only teacher that convinced Wang Da Dong. Because Da Dong support her, the other classmates of the Ultimate Class do not dare to disagree. Tian Xin only hopes to complete an impossible task: to lead the class to go to university. Early Life According to Hei Long, she comes from a family of powerful warriors, but she was acknowledged of that. Because of her little brothers 'incident', she went to college to become a teacher in hopes to get bad students back on the right track and make them good again. Becoming Da Dong's Teacher When she first began working at Ba Le High School, Da Dong did not like her at all because of her status as a teacher, but he was eventually touched by her kindness and decided to let her become their homeroom teacher and help them get into college. Departure When the Ultimate Class finds out that the Martial Arts Syndicate was targeting her because of her potential, they attempt to protect her from the warriors of the syndicate. Later, Da Dong's parents take her to safety. Despite her absence, Da Dong decides to keep his promise and makes sure to get his gang into college. Later Life Although she is not seen again after her departure, it would seem that she has returned to school to continue her teaching and is reunited with her supposed-to-be-dead brother after the final battle. Nicknames *"Melody" by Shao Zong. *"Ban Dao" (班導 / Form Teacher) by the Ultimate Class. *"Tian Lao Shi" (田老师 / Teacher Tian) by the staff in the school. Specialty Tian Xin doesn't have any battle skills, but she is born with great potential to become a powerful warrior, possibly the most powerful one in the world since her kind of potential is quite rare. Her potential is what motivates the Martial Arts Syndicate to come after her. Relationships Love life *'Ceng Shao Zong' Tian Xin's love life is the least interesting, but nevertheless complicated. In episode 9, she starts a relationship with a young 17 year old boy named Ceng Shao Zong, and unwittingly makes Da Dong so jealous that he starts causing trouble again. Later, she finds out that her boyfriend has a complicated relationship with his birth mother but Da Dong mistook him to be cheating behind her back. After everything that happened, Shao Zhong decides to return to America with his mother and the two separate for the time being, but promise to meet again. Category:Main characters Category:KO One characters Category:Power-users Category:Females